A Tooth on the Loose
A Tooth on the Loose is episode 25 of Little Charmers. It aired on October 26, 2015. Previous: Sing Song Pox Next: The Magic of Charmville Synopsis Hazel has a loose tooth and she need to meet the tooth fairy by pulling out her tooth Summary The episode starts at hazel's house and she is sleeping, as shes awake her tooth is loose she call her friends to tell that her tooth is loose and she finally meets the tooth fairy. Lavender have an idea they will have a sleepover at the charmhouse when her tooth is ready. At the kitchen Mr charming is washing dishes and hazel approaches and she pointed her mouth that her tooth and tells her back tooth is loose and mr charming says to hazel her tooth is come out about couple of days and she will show her mom. As she goes upstairs to tell her mom about her loose tooth, she heard on the enchantress's mirrorphone that the tooth fairy is going to the beach, she will leave first thing tomorrow right after she nightly round and train her helper who'll be collecting teeth while she's gone. Hazel feel sad about the tooth fairy is going vacation and the tooth fairy's helper. At her room, she feeling sad that she wants to meet the tooth fairy, not her helper. Lavender and Posie comes to see hazel's tooth is loose yet and she congrats her. She explain to Posie and Lavender that the tooth fairy is going on vacation tomorrow, she won't get to meet her. The tooth fairy's "helper" will be filling in, instead. Lavender has a plan, they will pull hazel's tooth out today, but her tooth is preety stuck up tight, there positve they can do it they go to the charmhouse. At the charmhouse, the first they tried is chewing an apple and crunch it hard but no tooth. Posie gets an idea. It made Be crazy but she thinks it might just work for sure. They tried to use a string tied up her tooth and the other to the books, then it weight pops the tooth out. But the tooth won't budge out and the books hit Parsley in the process. Then they tried to throw seven's cat toy to pull the tooth, but the tooth is still stuck and seven tries to get his cat toy. Hazel then use a spell to get her tooth out. As the charmers charm hazel's tooth out it pops out and its growing. The tooth begins to hop around, the charmers tries to catch the tooth but its escape they have to catch it before the tooth fairy comes, they will follow that tooth. Posie ask Gary if he sees the tooth, he didn't see it he tells posie his tooth is coming out, hazel tells posie any sigh of her tooth she says no. Hazel spotted her tooth they chase after it as they scurry around charmville they lost the tooth. Lavender suggest they could set a trap with sparkle taffy. At the charmhouse they make sparkle taffy but it felt heavy and sticky but yummy so they took the cauldron with them. They pour the taffy and they hope they catches hazel's tooth fast cuz the tooth fairy will be here soon and then the pets found her tooth and they began chasing it and the Hazel chases her tooth and it got stuck in the taffy and then they realize they caught the tooth fairy in the taffy. As hazel get the tooth fairy unstuck she realizes its the tooth fairy's helper name Pepper Fairy. She have to pratice tonight, but she is so behind on her tooth collecting at this rate she will be a tooth fairy in training forever. The charmers would help pepper with her tooth collecting, she give them a list, they will spilt up and meet back at the charmhouse when they're all done. There first one is Gary the Gnome hazel will get his tooth and Lavender and Posie will do the rest of the people of charmville. Lavender goes to the house give his coin and get his tooth. Posie goes to Olive's house place a coin and get her tooth. Hazel goes to Gary's house and reach his stuff unicorn and place a coin and get his tooth and hazel spoke softly to gary "sleep tight gary and you too corny". Back at the charmhouse the little charmers give all the tooths to Pepper, they forgot one tooth, Hazel's tooth they give the tooth to pepper and maybe they will meet again someday and they will hazel gots lot of teeth left and the charmers giggle, as pepper flew to the night sky. Transcripts To see the transcripts of this click here Quotes (While Lavender gets an apple from the bowl.) *Posie: “Anything.” *Hazel: “It’s wobbly.But it doesn’t seem to want to wiggle out.” *Lavender: “Don’t worry.I’ve got you covered.Eat this apple and crunch it hard.” (Hazel started to eat the apple.) *Posie: “Anything now.” *Hazel: “Nuh-Uh.But it’s yummy.” (After Parsley gets hit with the books.) *Parsley: “Flying Books.Charmhouse.I’m not even gonna ask.” Trivia Gallery Hazel_and_The_Loose_Tooth.png Category:Episodes Category:Hazeled Category:Season 1